How to be successful Academically?
How_to_be_successful_Academically? Many students work very hard to be successful academically to achieve future goals and or dreams. However, it is quite unfortunate that many students are unaware of the things that they can or should not do to to successful. For that reason, a small but valuable research was done that will make students life not only simple and easy but more efficient. Stress and Time Management Misra, R., & McKean, M. '(2000). College students' academic stress and its relation to their anxiety, '''time management, and leisure satisfaction. American'' 'Journal of Health Studies, 16(1),'' '''41-51. through UTL The authors Misra and McKean conducted an experiment regarding the relationship between academic stress, time management and leisure activities per both age and gender. They tested their hypothesis that spending time doing leisure activities and managing one’s time help reduced stressed on 249 full time undergraduates at university of Midwestern. The overall result of the experiment was that all students in general feel academic stress. However, the academic stress experienced by freshmen was greater than seniors. It was also found that managing one’s time had a greater effect on reduction of stress than leisure activities that was supported by the female sex. However, men experienced less stress and benefited more by enjoying leisure activities. This article is a great source if anyone is looking for tips on how to manage their time well and help reduce academic stress. This research stuck to precise definition of time management and performed experiment per that. This gives the reader a better understanding of the experiment and the results and how to use them to their advantage. Good Grades and Future '''Goals De Volder, M. L., & 'Lens, W. (1982). Academic achievement and future time perspective as a '''cognitive–motivational concept. Journal'' 'of Personality and Social Psychology, 42(3),'' '''566-571. through UTL The authors Volder and Lens tested their hypothesis that students with more goals for future and students who gave a high value to studying did better academically on 251 academic students. They tested their hypothesis by doing surveys with boys from two different high schools in a classroom without teachers at the beginning of a term and using a code unique to each student to check their grades at the end of the term. The survey included motivational goals for students to choose along with whether they can achieve it by studying hard or not. The results of the experiment were that students with motivational goals that also gave studying a high value to achieve those goals were motivated to work hard daily and achieved a better GPA compared to students with no motivational goals or students that felt reaching goals did not necessarily mean working hard. This study is a great motivation for students that believe that having no future goals or not studying hard will not affect their GPA. This is a great motivational study for students to use to their advantage and do well academically. Physical Education '''and Academic success Trudeau, 'F., & Shephard, R. J. (2008). Physical education, school physical activity, '''school sports and academic performance. ''The 'International Journal of Behavioral Nutrition and Physical Activity, 5(10),'' '''page? https://ijbnpa.biomedcentral.com/articles/10.1186/1479-5868-5-10 Roy and Trudeau conducted a research to test the relationship between physical education and academic performance. They used databases of available literature that showed the linkage between students being physically active and their GPA. Though the research was done on various education level, the focus of the research was looking at students that were participating in physical education and their class performance versus students that were not in physical education and their class performance. The results of the experiment were that students that were involved in physical education, that were more active performed better academically than those students that were not participating in physical education. This is a great source for students of various grades to check out as the research on the correlation between physical education and academic success is conducted on various levels of grades (i.e. primary students, elementary students, middle school students). Therefore, this shows that the positive correlation between physical education and academic success is not limited to a specific academic level. FINAL ''